User talk:LegoAlchemist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Fantasy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suharo Ukishe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystal Rage (Talk) 18:46, December 19, 2009 Yo what's up! I know it's sorta illegal to talk during school but I don't care. How are you? Did South get FBI has censored this word yet? Just kidding O.o lolz. Anyways, you must inform me of all new comic and story activity. I have worked on the LWV (Lost World V). I finally decide that some break off of the goverment were trying to control V and that's why they were sent to Eugene. To become the masters of the VCH. But shi* (sorry i can't say "shit" in school) happens and every one dies a terrible death and Scott goes to report back. But he is met with an unfriendly greeting. (Like he has to battle his way to Steven, only smart person who isnt controlled by greed.) In TLW #24-25 (The Lost Warrior), Ghost, after losing hard by Jeke's hands, has to face his death and as all hel* (Again can't say "hell") breaks loose when Lahara comes. Jeke then loses his fu**ing (It's double because its so terrible to say fuck) mind and saves Lahara's life once again. She is then left in a coma state and Jeke and Ghost go to save her again. Jeke is sacrificed and Lahara goes back into danger's path to save Jeke. That's pretty much it. Roseburg High is all right. The kids range a lot more from @$$ (... ass) holes to really nice people. I hang out with emo's... Which is kinda funny but it's cool. I have to reseal my dark self away and that's getting out of hand. I'm starting track. My uncle started doing drugs again and that's sad. He doing so good. And then I heard I might move back to Eugene which is great and all but I'll be ripped away from friends a second time. Plus a gf. So... Yeah... So how's your life? By the way, don't tell anyone I'm moving back sooner because I just found out I wasn't so... yeah by next school year is the scheduled time. ....... This is going to be the second time I wrote this O.o Hey it's good to hear from you. I'm sorry you feel like you're going to crack. I wish I could give you lots of support and knowledge but as you know I'm not perfect in that area either. All I can say is find an outlet. I have writing and even though I constantly taste my evil self, it does seep out. Even if you write horror or gore, you won't turn into a cereal killer with a chain saw (Or if you do, wear dark clothes, move at night, and if you become evil enough, give your victims a warning noise. Also don't leave blood or evidence or dna b/c cops can track all that shit!) I can't really say much about girls either; it's beginners luck I guess. A couple of tips though. Try to make the conversation about the girl because what girl is going to go home and complain about talking about themselves? Be easy going and tease her a little bit about small stuff (BUT DEFINETLY NOT LOOKS!!!) Don't make the relationship about being physical because girls like a meaning in a relationship. Treat them like human beings (which will be easy for you because you do that already!) There is other superficial stuff like hand placement during a dance of hug. And my gf only stayed with me for two days lol. Trial and error... I'm sorry homework is holding you on delay. The schools are corrupt, no matter how much they hide it. School is a lot easier here (and everybody is way stupidier). My hardest class is english because we are reading a 200 year old british book. (Its boring as shit, but behind all the words, it's a pretty good story.) Even the math is easier. I bet you could easily jump to al.2 or trig. I just do stories during class because the teachers don't really teach. I tried to seek out similiar friends as you and everyone else. Some sketchers (American artists), a bunch of emo kids (one of them was my gf), and I might have become friends with a computer hacker. I'm sorry that person is being more of a douche bag (Yes I know your talking about.) If he doesn't seriously change I think he will become even worse. I'm surprised you stayed friends with him for so long! I guess it's just cause your an awesome friend! (Kinda reminds me of Owen and Bradley... A little... Microscopic... Truly a lot!!!) Anyways I got to go. Say hi for me. And I might be able to visit once in a while because my grandparents (who I'm staying with) go up to Eugene every other week or so. (You can tell everyone that if you want.) Hope thinks get better! Hey again! Lolz... Yeah, sorry, I got a little carried away O.o Your right. Anyways, I got a computer in my room which kicks @$$ (still?...ass), although I have to get the sound to work. I don't think I've earned it yet because it was custom built (dual core, about half a terabyte of space or 512 gigs.) So I got to buy this modem thing so I can get internet. Then I can do almost... Whatever I want. gtg the bell rung!! Oh and by the way. I editted the Bradley Fito person on your wiki. All the wrong information should either inspire you to change it or piss you off to change it. Either way, change it! The bell rung again bye! The Computer! O.o Yeah. This my second computer, but I don't think I have "officially" earned it yet. The hackers in drafting give me a bunch of cool shit. Like prism converter (converts videos to almost any format) and pivot (stick figure animation). I plan on getting an app called Max which is for school, themes for the computer, and stress reliever. I'm pretty happy with that. Track is a bitch though. I did something to my leg and it only gets worse with every practice. I run way slower and almost every event I want to do in track invovles running so the coachs dont seem too happy with me... If I get the form it should be okay though. Oh my family might come up soon since they like Trader Joes up in Eugene. I want to come and see everybody. Cya the bell rung. Okay, since you don't get on that often I guess this is gotta be a pretty long letter. The Lost Warrior 26: Since Jeke was trapped inside his own soul, he was getting the crap kicked out of him by Da-ku (The Dark Guardian, his evil self) and Hyakka (The Light Guardian, his holy self.)(But of course you knew them all ready... Right?) Then he assures Lahara that he will be okay. He fights them alone and reseals them within himself. He then wakes up to Lahara and Tiana arguing about marriage with Jeke and... Other stuff invovling Jeke (heh heh heh... I find it quite amusing.) I also worked on Mike Jekko and Ghost which will be important to the story and if I dont work on them, then no stories! Cya Anyways i might be coming up with in a week or two but one of the cats got sick so Im not sure if thatll happen but if I do anything, it's going to be going to the library. Hope you get this message before then or what ever... I'll bring new stuff if I can. New Stuff! NEW STUFF! you have to see it New Stuff Yes! Killed by the bell just kinda seemed like a "just for fun" thing. Although I still question you going crazy because I thought you had some control over yourself. Do you have multiple personalities too? Anyways, I forgot I was going up to portland with somebody which will ensure that I bring the new stuff, but I might not be at the library long. It would be nice to see you though and catch up on stories since we didn't really do that last time. Cya Multi Brained? Yeah that would be cool. I don't know how to scan stuff and I'm too lazy to find out so I'll probably just send you the stories. Those are better anyways. How many personalities do you have? To me, you seemed pretty relaxed and not crazy... At all! I think my personalities are reg self (Which I try and promote around everybody else), my shower personality, who likes to sing and he's a fucking genius, my dark personality, which usually only bleeds out when I write or draw a violent or dramatic scene. I'm sure theres more but I can't think of them right now. cya Which personality comes out when you write? Your internet personality or what? I didn't make it to the library, sorry. But a thought came to me. What if one of us created a wiki where we could post all the new stuff and such. Our characters could interact maybe. Something like that. My email address (my real name, no caps or space).95@hotmail.com. Let me know what yours is on facebook or on here or at me email to be safe. Ill get my stories over to you. Cant wait to see the comics. cya Roseburg! My uncle passed away (the one who was doing drugs). It sucks since we were close. All the friends I thought I had kind of abandoned me... I'm now classified as "loner". I'm missing Eugene and it's getting harder to fall asleep because of all the lonliness which kind of ironic since I can just dream up friends or something. That's all the bitching I have to do. Story wise, it's actually going better than it was in Eugene. I plan of finishing the "Lone World (The Vampiric sequel thing)" and "R(ebirth)o(f)t(he)C(ollsions)" Part 2 by the end of the year. If all goes well that should be give me enough inspiration to finish "T(he)L(ost)W(arrior)" It will be the actual end of the series but the break off point where Jeke leaves Lahara for good(?)! If I'm lucky, I'll be able to finish the final chapter of TLW. I should be able to bring back a whole bunch of new stuff. I haven't been working on comics because of a Harry Potter joke I made and don't want to erase. It was Harry doing a "Kamehameha" and Herminy Hermoine Hermoney that one bitch asking Ron, "What's wrong with Harry?" He replies, "He stayed up late watching DBZ." I enjoyed enough not to erase it. btw good job with the story holes, that last one was my favorite! I've been reading Naruto... Alot! Almost half way through the series. I understand why the Chidori-Rasengan combo is so hard to do now O.o . I have been doing track more and plan to finally make it into the pit within the week. I have a meet this Saturday. Eventually I know I'll have a meet in Eugene against South. That will be an interesting day. I'll look into scanning stuff. Cya! Rare Inspiration What a hit, it was like some sort of happy feeling when I read those 5 pages. Anyways, I got my own new stuff. As you know The Lost Warrior has been paused because of a stupid Harry Potter joke. Although it has given me a lot more time to work on wikia. I can see why you liked it! It helps organize so much shit! I barely got two or three articles done, then after printing some of my older material and digging stuff out of boxs I found abundent amounts of story holes. This provided me to think and that small amount of error gave the basic story line of Rebirth of the Collisions or you might remember it as I'm Present. This will help both work on it and give a general direction and alough to either absorb Survival of the Fittest MUMMIES into I'm Present or discuss or give SotFM a more... realistic plot. Look I'm so excited to tell you about I had to redo the last sentences... So here it is. I'm Present (RotC) is on part two right now. I haven't really worked on it lately. The plan to work it on it is have Suharo confronted Simon, not neccesarily fight but it'll probably be something intense. I'm not exactly sure how it'll go after that. According to I'm Present, they are already part of a group. It was just a weak idea I had some time when I'm in sub-concious. It was that Mike, made a group. Basically a anti-Uni group. I also decided that all chi and cha come those origonal gods. (Chi's chi, Cha's cha). Since they were origonally sealed in Ukishe, the first, his children all have this super powerful gift. That's why with time the Uni is getting weaker. The blood of everyone is getting thinner and weaker. The Uni will soon become hollow threats to the bad guys. That's how the Uni Knights were formed. Speeder sought out those with god's blood. That is where all strong and abundants amounts of energy came from. That's why Suharo is so special. And Owen. They think both of them still have high amounts of the gods blood. That's why they are so wanted, needed. Also dangerous. That's why they figured it was Owen and SA that would blow up the Earth, a giant seal to many things. The Children of the Uni (might be changed), Lahara (And the elemental demon, name undecided), the gate of the Uni (the core of the Universe). Although now the suspect is Suharo. Also the Uni will be destroyed. Without the Uni guarding the planet, those who were dangerous to the entire Earth start coming out of hiding. Susue and Bhatti become the highest powers that are controlling the world. Mike is healed from the hospital somehow and gathers all of these kids. He foretold a war. He trains all of them. The climax of the entire story is when... alert! Mike fights with Bhatti or Susue, or whomever is more easily able to fight. He is killed for real this time. Suharo takes a lead with the base. Hey knows how it feels to be evil now. His will for revenge is high. All that can happen then is a showdown between Susue (probably) and Suharo. Suharo of course is victorious. SotFM is the next part. Years later, Suharo is confronted by Speeder. Speeder wants to make this base into the new Uni. He hesitant because he knew Mike would hate it. It takes him many battles and losses (or being send to meet the Children of the Uni) to realize that it is neccesary. At the end of Suharo's long adventure, Lahara will be released from her seal. I decided fusion between four (Suharo, Owen, SA, and Simon) people to fight only one (Bhatti) was kind of DBZ copy catting. So it will probably be Suharo vs. Bhatti. Suharo is using 'Rage' energy. The battle is close, but as you know, the losses are many. With Suharo dead, and every one that stayed behind from the newly formed Uni running for hiding, it sets the stage for The Lost Warrior. Now I feel completely empty. That took a lot out of me. That's how it will go more than likely. Ha... been talking for almost half an hour. It sucks we couldn't meet up last weekend. I have worked pretty hard on my wikia, so tell how I've been doing these past few days. Does the story begin to come together a little more? Enjoyed the comics but, I forgot when it takes place, XP. Right before Mummies right? But I thought action was born on Earth? That's where he fights with "Bush" (lol), dies, and goes to Avastar. He then meets up with David and they fight Fito. So that means it's probably before mummies. Tell me if I'm totally wrong. I'll try and scan comics but your going to have to teach me how to edit the pics. You put actual letters in it and it looked awesome. Can't wait to see new stuff. Adios! Oh and give me your e-mail so I can send you new stuff!